User blog:MikeTastic/SP Wiki UPDATE: November 2017
Okay, before we begin I just want to make this clear to everyone, Youlanda and I are not in a relationship, I know right?! Said no one. You enjoyed that joke, no? Sorry, let's skip the poor written introductory and get to the nitty-gritty, shall we? I'm Mike your bureaucrat for Stickpedia and here are a few changes in Stick Page Wiki. 'Designed Theme' Notice anything different? Yes, we changed colors! StickPage.com went through stages, like you growing up; from a hard blue only a mother would love to an aged tone down dark saturated blueish I think that's what its called... Look I just color-pick the damn website and did my best to replicate the theme here, okay? No one's perfect. Updated water-mark, favicon (easter egg), and added header graphic; just to make this place a bit more appealing. A new wallpaper/background is in the works, debating to photoshop StickWar Empire around the wiki like the actual site, or take the lazy route that's less to show but looks clean. Notice when I said, "I'm Mike your bureaucrat for'' ''Stickpedia..." Yep, we as in we I mean I changed the title; now, hold up, put that gun down, this is actually a good thing. We still get to keep the URL of stickpage.wikia.com officially while titling ourselves as the encyclopedia for stick figures, Stickpedia. Which is true, Fluidanims wiki, RHG wikia, and even *cough, cough* HyunsDojo Wiki ain't got nothing on us! So bam, own it the best we can yo. 'About Ghoster' Wait who is Ghoster, you mean toaster? Nope, Ghoster29387 was a longtime-member for StickPage Wiki and former admin before I showed up. Ghoster was a unique individual, with his own distinctive traits, among his hundreds of made up characters; the ones with MS Paint picture, ah yes that guy. For three long years, It pains me to witness him... how should I explain this, here I'll act it out for you: : Mike: Ghoster stop making more toys out of stickers and paste, and don't eat it. : Ghoster: I don't care, this is my place I do what I want, GIVE ME ADMIN!! : Mike: No *Block Ghoster* : *Ghoster chokes on glue, cries for help* : Wiki Staff: how did this happen? : Me: [Link ] He is now gone, a moment of silents right moving on. 'Thank You' This blog may have bragged about what I did, but the real MVPs are you, all of you! I may have added a few things here and there, but you guys did all the posting while us admins were gone. Adding pages, editing posts, commenting our walls for removing Ghoster's false articles, we'll get to that, promise. Makes me happy that this place is still active. So, thank you! Lets put the past away and move forward, for future stick figure content to write about! Still there, right on, hope you all enjoyed reading my first ever blog about SP Wiki, if you have any questions, please leave a comment here or on my wall, I'm happy to answer your questions. I've been Mike from Stickpedia, and I'll see you soon. Category:Blog posts